Summer Haze
by KanKei01
Summary: A coming of age story following various boys from the Youkai Watch universe as they discover their budding sexualities. As a warning, I use the characters' Japanese names because I prefer them. Here are the localized names for reference: Amano Keita: Nate/Nathan Adams Amano Keizou: Nathaniel Adams Imada Kanchi: Eddie/Edward Archer
1. Chapter 1

Summer Haze

1

Keizou laid sprawled across the roof of his hideaway treehouse deep in Kemamoto Village's forest and stared lazily up at the clouds. Recently life had slowed to a halt for him; after Ubaune was defeated, the Kaima were purged from the village, and he completed the Youkai Watch there wasn't any excitement to have. Each day in his small rural village was filled with a dull silence broken up only by the occasional cry of cicadas. Usually he could at least talk and skip rocks with Yukippe to fill the silence, but she had gone to visit a relative in a distant village and wouldn't be back until the end of the summer.

He fished the original stone that helped him see Fuyunyan for the first time out of his pocket and stretched it to the sky, staring through it. "I wonder what he's up to right now," he wondered out loud. A week or so after the final battle with Ubaune, Fuyunyan ended up leaving, saying his youkai nature was calling him and that he couldn't stay in the same spot any longer. Before he left he scribbled together a medal for Keizou and told Keizou to call on him if he ever needed him. That happened weeks ago and he still had not called on him, not because he didn't miss him – Fuyunyan was now one of his closest friends after all – but because he was on a man's journey and something like that shouldn't be interrupted just because some kid was lonely.

He never called upon any of his other youkai friends either, mostly for the same reason he didn't call Fuyunyan. He was supposed to be Guts Kamen, a beacon of justice, someone that came to the call of others and never needed to call for help himself. Usually he found pride in his poetic solidarity, but recently all the thought left him feeling was a dull pain in his chest. 'Old habits die hard,' he thought to himself.

He suddenly sat up and screamed into the forest, shuffling his hands through his dark mahogany hair. "Augh, why can't I be a normal boy with a normal life and normal friends? Why can't I be more…more average?" As his words began to echo off into the distance a bright light began to shine near him. He instinctively put on his Guts googles, pulled his scarf over his mouth, leapt off the roof of his treehouse, and readied his bat in an aggressive stance prepared for whatever the light might throw at him. Soon the light subsided and from it came a red three-sided mirror that was folded in so that none of the mirror panes showed. He began to slowly inch towards it, his bat still outstretched and poised to strike. "What are you?"

A face suddenly appeared at the top of the mirror. "Ungaisanmenkyou, a youkai. What else could I be," it sarcastically asked.

Still on his guard he continued to slowly step towards it. "Are you a kaima? Or are you a good youkai?"

"Why don't you see for yourself?" With those words the mirror unfolded and released another bright flash of light. He ended up dropping his bat to use his hands to shield his eyes, and shortly he felt something slam into him, falling on top of him and shoving him to the ground.

"H-hey Keizou." A few seconds later his eyes adjusted and he saw that the voice belonged to Keita. His heart skipped a beat and he immediately embraced Keita tightly. He wasn't sure why Keita was here or how he even got back to the past in the first place, but that didn't matter to him at all. He was just overjoyed to finally have some company for the first time in what felt like ages, especially since it was the company of the one boy that flipped his life around and freed him from his solitude. Keita gently returned the hug and chuckled softly. "I've missed you too.

Keizou felt himself blush slightly. Glad that he still had his scarf and goggles covering most of his face he pushed Keita off of him before he could have a chance to notice. He took a quick breath to calm down and stood up, removing his scarf and goggles from his face. "Who would miss you, idiot?" He gave Keita a playful smirk.

"That's the kind of greeting I get after coming all this way to see you?"

"No one asked you come." Keizou paused and averted his gaze. "But since you came all this way you might as well stay for a while."

"Still as dishonest with your feelings as always." Keizou stuck his tongue out at Keita. As Keita began to stand up and dust himself off Keizou was able to get a better look at him. His outfit was slightly different than the last time he saw him. Instead of a stylized layered look with a red vest worn over a white hoodie he now wore a simple red shirt that was tucked into his cargo pants and had two blue bars on his right sleeve and a white star placed right in the middle of his chest.

"What happened to your fancy future clothes? Your new clothes are so plain and average."

"Don't call it average," Keita called out in a fluster. "Besides, I don't want to hear that from you Mr. tank top and cape."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Keizou waved his hand dismissingly. "Why are you here anyway? And more importantly _how_ did you get here?"

"You saw the mirror from earlier, right? Are you familiar with the youkai Ungaikyou?" Keizou nodded his head. "Well the mirror you saw earlier is a powered up one. Not only can it travel through mirrors to teleport itself, but it also can travel through time. Something about being able to reflect the past, present, and future of whoever stands in front of it." He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Honestly I didn't listen to the explanation too well." He looked down and began to prod the dirt with his foot. "I was just really excited to get a chance to see you again so I just wanted it to hurry and give me it's medal so I could be on my way. I've been pretty bored lately, and I figured you might be too."

Keizou opened his mouth, prepared to let out a sarcastic quip, but stopped himself. Keita was completely right about how bored he had been lately, and since Keita went through all this trouble to visit the he could do was be a little more honest with himself and show a bit more kindness. "Yeah, you hit the nail on the head. Yukippe left to visit relatives for the rest of the summer, and Fuyunyan left on a journey. Speaking of youkai cats, where's Jibanyan? And Whisper for that matter?"

"The Ungaisanmenkyou I befriended was pretty new at its job so it wanted to stick to time traveling only one being at a time until it gains some confidence. I'm glad though; Jibanyan and Whisper live in my room so I rarely get any private time. Whisper even barges in on me sometimes while I'm in the bath so I can't even find a moment to jer-" Keita stopped abruptly and blushed as he had almost said something personal and incredibly embarrassing.

Keizou cocked his head. "Jer- what? What were you about to say?"

"N-nothing. Don't worry about it. It was nothing."

"Man, sometimes I really wonder if we really are related." Keizou squinted his eyes and stared at Keita. "I can't imagine any descendant of mine being so spineless and bashful."

"My bad for not being a clone copy of you," Keita exclaimed sarcastically. After a pause he let out a laugh. "Well, I may not be like you on the inside, but we sure are alike on the outside. Looking at you is like looking in a tanned mirror."

Keizou quickly looked up and down all of Keita. "Hmm, you're right. Guess I never thought about it too much." He did another once-over of Keita. "I wonder how many more similarities there are."

"How many more? What else is there to compare?"

"Y'know, like nipples, bellybuttons, our chinkos, stuff like that."

Keita blushed once again. "Ch-chinkos?! Why would we compare those? Why are you even calling them that," Keita asked hastily in an attempt to change the subject even just a little bit. "That's such a dirty term to use. Not to mention it's out of date."

"Oh," Keizou began to ask in a defensive tone. "Then what do you call 'em?"

Keita's face grew from pink to a light red. "W-wieners."

Keizou burst out in a fit of laughter. "Wieners? As in like hot dogs? That's hilarious!" Without warning Keizou began to strip out of his clothing as Keita, in a state of shock, confusedly watched on. First he started with his cape/scarf and googles, carelessly tossing the off to his side as he kicked off his geta from his feet. Then he took off his tank top, revealing a smooth torso and stomach almost as tan as the rest of him with the exception of the tan lines left by the tank top and small, slightly darker nipples that lay flat on his chest. Finally he undid the buttons on his shorts and took them and his underwear off in one quick motion, leaving himself completely bare. He looked down at his dick. "Weiner? This looks more like a propeller to me." He gave Keita a huge grin and began to twist his hips around and spin his dick in a clockwise motion.

Keita finally pulled himself out of his shock and quickly covered his eyes with his hands. He had gone to local bath houses with Kanchi and Kuma plenty of times so he was used to other males' nudity, but he had never seen another boy be so brazen about their nudity before. He could feel the color rushing to his face, and for some reason he began to feel his own dick stir and grow slightly in his briefs. "Wha-wha-what in the world are you doing? Why are you getting naked in broad daylight?"

Keizou stopped his propeller motion. "Well how else are we supposed to compare ourselves? It's not like you haven't seen another guy naked before. Haven't you been to a bath house?"

Keita cracked open his fingers slightly to look a Keizou, his eyes automatically drawn to his crotch. Keizou's dick was the same light brown as the rest of his skin beyond his tanlines with a pink tip that peaked out slightly from his foreskin, the whole thing hanging below a very small tuft of pubic hair. His balls hung slightly loose from his body, meeting with his dick at the tip. Keita stared, mesmerized, for a few seconds and then closed the gap between his fingers as quickly as he opened them. "Yeah, I've seen other guys naked before but, but never like this!"

"C'mon, now it's your turn."

"No way! Especially since we're out in the open. Aren't you afraid that someone will see you?"

"Nah, no one ever comes out here. Why do you think I built my secret base here? Now stop being shy and take off your clothes."

"I told you no! Doing something like that is way too embarrassing!"

"Well if that's the case." Keizou trailed off mid-sentence. Before Keita could react he felt Keizou tackle him to the ground and quickly rip off his shirt.

"What are you doing," Keita stammered.

"Well you wouldn't take off your clothes yourself so I had to do it for you. Now stop struggling so I can get the rest off of you." Keita tried to twist his body and flail his arms to break free, but Keizou just planted himself on top of Keita's crotch and pinned his arms to the ground. Keita felt his dick twitch and grow slightly once again.

Although he and Keizou were about the same height Keita finally remembered how much more athletic Keizou was and realized he had no chance of overpowering him. He turned his head away from Keizou and looked into the forest. "Fine, I give up. Just hurry up and do your comparisons or whatever you wanted to do."

Keizou smiled and let go of Keita's arms. He began to move his hand across Keita's chest, eventually focusing on his nipples. His hand was warm and slightly rough, but his touch was gentle. "Besides being pale as a ghost you're just as smooth as I am. Except for your nipples, they're a bit pointier than mine." He gave Keita's left nipple a slight twist. A slight shiver shot through Keita's body, the reverberations culminating at his dick, making it grow ever so larger to where it strained against his briefs, stretching the fabric as much as it could. He closed his eyes tightly shut and bit his bottom lip, hoping Keizou didn't feel it.

Keizou began to slide his hand further down, passing over the ridges of the rib cage and down to the stomach. "You have an innie huh?" He stuck his finger into the navel and began to twirl it around. Keita bit his bottom lip even harder as he felt his dick become completely erect and cause precum to begin to seep into his breifs. He was sure Keizou had felt it by now. "I've never seen an innie up close before. Mine's an outie." He stuck out his stomach a bit so Keita could see. "By the way, what in the world is in your pocket? There's been something poking my butt ever since I sat on you." Keita could feel his face turning so red that stream should've been shooting out of his ears.

"It's...It's my…," Keita stammered.

"It's your what? C'mon speak up." Keita remained silent. "Well if you won't tell me then I'll find out myself." Before Keita could respond Keizou reversed his sitting position, undid Keita's pants, and slipped them and his briefs off. Keita's dick ended up catching the waistband of his briefs and came springing out and slapping against his stomach leaving the two connected with a thin strand of pre-cum. Keita was overwhelmed with embarrassment, and tears began to well up in his eyes. "Ooooh, so it was your chinko that was poking me. Do you have to pee or something?"

Keita felt some of his embarrassment subside due to Keizou's surprising naiveté. "N-no. You've never had your wiener get hard before?"

Keizou twisted body slightly to meet Keita's gaze, his dick and balls sliding across Keita's stomach. Keita felt his dick twitch and a small bead of pre-cum trickled out his tip and slid down his shaft. He had never had this much stimulation before, and definitely had never had this much direct contact before another boy before, and he didn't know how much of it he could take. "Yeah, my chinko's gotten hard before, but only in the mornings when I have to pee or if I scrub it too hard in the bath. Why is yours hard?"

"Th-that's because you've been rough and touching me everywhere. It's not my fault."

"Hmm," Keizou hummed as he turned back around. He slid his body further up Keita's body, his butt practically in Keita's face as he lowered his head to get a better look at the throbbing member in front of him. "What's all this stuff coming out of it?" He poked at the tip a few times, and Keita let out a small moan. He played with the pre-cum, stringing it between his fingers.

"S-stop," Keita begged. "Don't touch there. Anywhere but there."

"Aw, don't be such a baby. How come your tip isn't all the way out? Anytime my chinko gets hard the tip always pokes out." He snickered. Keita could feel his breath blow across his dick. "Guess that means I'm bigger than you. I wonder if it'll look the same as mine if I pull the foreskin back." He acted upon his words and quickly pulled back Keita's foreskin. Keita could feel his orgasm building up the whole time, but he finally reached the point where he couldn't hold it back.

"I… I can't take anymore!" With a moan Keita felt his hips convulse as he shot two wads of translucent cum into Keizou's face with the remaining spurts dribbling onto his stomach. Once the convulsions ceased Keita quickly pushed a shocked Keizou off of him and quickly grabbed his clothes, tears welling in his eyes. He dressed himself and dug a medal out of his pocket. "Come on out, my friend, Ungaisanmenkyou. Youkai medal, set on." As quickly as he set the medal the three pane mirror appeared once again in a flash of light. "Take me back to my time period. Please." The mirror opened, and before Keizou could stop him and ask what had just happened Keita stepped through the mirror and disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Keita leaned against one of the shower walls, letting the hot water cascade over him, and began to cry. He wasn't sure what had just happened between him and Keizou. He didn't want to understand. He turned the water temperature up higher, almost to the point where it was burning his skin. He wanted every bit of the experience to burn up and be washed away, for the shower's built up steam to cloud his brain and erase his memories.

He had been violated and stripped of dignity. The bond of friendship that was built upon an adventure of grand proportions had been broken. And worst of all, there was a part of himself that enjoyed it. He loved the way Keizou had been rough in dominating and pinning him down yet gentle when sliding his hand down and examining his body; he could still feel the echoes of Keizou's warm, slightly rough touch. Under the bright summer sun Keizou's tanned body glowed, his firm ass growing even more taught and bubbling when it got closer. His warm breathe still whispered across his dick.

He slid down onto his knees and his soft crying began to grow into loud sobs. He couldn't have gotten aroused like that. Not by a boy. But he did. It didn't feel right. It didn't feel wrong. What would happen if someone found out? What would his parents and friends think? Would Fumi ever even give him a chance? Would he even want the chance now? He felt himself as a perverse abomination, and believed with all his heart that everyone else would feel the same. Maybe he could find the confidence to hide it. Doubt filled his head that he couldn't. He covered his mouth with his hand as his sobs grew louder.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Keita?" It was his mom. His heart skipped a beat and his breathing stopped. Had she heard him? If so she would be sure to ask what was wrong. He didn't feel stable enough to tell a convincing lie. "Kanchi is on the phone. He said you were supposed to sleep over at his house tonight and was wondering why you hadn't shown up yet. Why are you in the shower if you have plans made? Should I tell him to cancel?"

Keita let out a shaky sigh and then inhaled deeply. Due to the day's events he had completely forgotten about the sleep over. He opened his mouth to tell his mom to cancel, but then he remembered that the sleep over was to be just him and Kanchi as Kuma was grounded because he had gotten a bad grade on exam that he had promised his parents he'd do well on. He had known Kanchi for as long as he could remember, and if there was anyone he could trust a secret this big to it would be Kanchi. He took a few deep breaths. "I just fell in some mud on the way home so I wanted to get cleaned up before I went over to his house. Tell him I'll be there soon."

"Alright. Hurry up so you don't keep him waiting any longer."

Keita turned off the shower, stepped out, and began to towel himself off. Once dry he dressed himself and then turned to the mirror to brush his hair. He rubbed enough steam off the mirror to be able to see his head and took a moment to just stare at the puffy, red, bloodshot eyed face before him. "You're disgusting," he muttered. He quickly fixed his hair up and left the bathroom.

As he entered into his room he noticed that Jibanyan and Whisper weren't there. For once they must have had somewhere else to be. He was surprised that Whisper could have plans of any sort, but his mind was too busy to care; it was just relieving to not have to deal with them at the moment. He quickly gathered everything he would need for the sleep over, stuffed it into his backpack, and headed downstairs.

As he was putting on his shoes he heard his mom call out from behind him. He didn't dare turn around; there was no way he'd be set free if his mom saw the remnants of his break down in his face. "How long will you be over there?"

"Just until tomorrow afternoon. I'll be sure to be home before dinner."

"Okay. Be on your best behavior. Don't give the Imadas any trouble, you hear me?"

"Okaaaaay. I'll behave."

"Alright then. Have a good time!" Keita began to reach for the doorknob. "I love you Keita."

He paused. Any other day he would've given his mom some quip about being too mushy, but today he didn't. A weary smile appeared on his face. "I love you too mom." With that he exited the house, got onto his bike, and pedaled as fast as he could to Kanchi's house.

Although he wasn't too far away Kanchi still lived in a complete separate neighborhood from Keita that was known as the rich side of town. His parents had well-paying jobs – doing what, Keita couldn't remember – so his family was able to live an extremely comfortable life. That never showed in his personality though. He was as humble and kind as could be, albeit a little bit of know-it-all and a complete techno geek. Smart as a whip too, with grades just about everyone in their class envied. He did his best to help Keita with studying every now and then, but Keita's average grade-schooler attention span didn't allow much to stick.

He was finally at Kanchi's doorstep. He took a few deep breaths and put on the best smile he could, hoping that face was no longer puffy and red. He rang the doorbell and Kanchi quickly answered. "You're finally here! Took you long enough. Hurry up and get inside!" Kanchi had a huge grin stretching across his face.

"What's the rush?"

"Just hurry up inside and I'll show you." He grabbed Keita by the wrist and began to pull him inside and up to his room almost making Keita trip and fall as he rushed to kick his shoes off at the door. As he led Keita up the steps he turned his head around for a moment. "You're gonna love this." They quickly made it to his room and he motioned for Keita to sit on top of his bed. Without letting Keita see he grabbed an item off of his desk and hid it behind his back. "Guess what we'll being doing tonight."

"Watching TV? Eating junk food?" Keita's answers were somewhat slow and flat, but Kanchi was too excited to notice.

Kanchi shook his head and wagged his finger. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Sure, we'll probably do those things. But what else?"

"Play video games then?"

Kanchi's face lit up. "Bingo bingo bingo! But not just any video game." He brought out what was behind his back. "We'll be playing Level-Go's newest game: 'Lightening Eleven: Raimei Version! I have an uncle who is one of the head developers of the game and he was able to get me a copy a few weeks early. Amazing, right? I've been so excited to show you!"

"Yeah, that's… pretty cool." Keita said in an almost monotone voice.

Kanchi frowned. "I thought you would be more excited about it. We've been talking about it for weeks now. You were really excited to get to play with a cast of new characters."

"Don't get me wrong, I still am. It's just…well, a lot has happened today and it's kinda been stuck in my head."

"I'm here for you man. Talk to me, maybe I can help."

"Well, what happened was." Keita paused and shook his head. "Actually, never mind, let's play that game."

Kanchi could sense how troubled Keita was. He sat down next to Keita and put his hand on Keita's shoulder. "What's wrong Keita? You know you can trust me."

Keita turned to face him. "I-I don't know if I should."

"If not me, then who? Keeping your emotions bottled up isn't good." He gave Keita a solemn smile. "Remember, at my last birthday party? You helped me realize how unhealthy it is, and how good it felt to get your true feelings off your chest. You were there for me then, so I want to be here for you now."

Keita gave him a weak smile that quickly faded away. "Okay. But you have to promise not to tell anyone. This is just between the two of us."

Kanchi made a zipper motion across his mouth with his fingers. "I promise not to tell a soul. You have my word."

Keita took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Well… Well a friend told me something strange happened to him."

"Who? Was it someone from our class?"

"N-no. It's nobody you'd know. Anyways he told me that someone… someone did some sexual stuff to him."

"Oh?" Kanchi gave a mischievous grin. "Doesn't sound bad to me so far."

"It was against his will." Kanchi's face quickly became serious again. "And…and it was done by another boy."

"Man, that is pretty bad. Is your friend okay?"

"Y-yeah. He's fine now. But it gets worse."

"How could it get worse than that?!"

"Well, m-my friend told me he… he kind of liked it. And now I don't know if I can be friends with him anymore."

"How come?"

"B-boys aren't supposed to like other boys. It's wrong!"

Kanchi cocked his head. "How so?"

Keita mentally reeled back from his friend's response. He wasn't sure how Kanchi would react, but he didn't imagine it'd be like this. "Well, boys liking other boys is wrong, right?"

"Who told you that?"

"N-no one. Boys are just supposed to like girls, right? My friend should be liking girls like Fumi, not other boys."

"Ah, I see." Kanchi stared intensely into Keita's eyes. "Well that's wrong."

Keita hung his mouth open in shock. "I-it is?

"Mhm. You love your dad right? And-"

Keita cut him off. "Well yeah, of course I do, he's one of my parents. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just let me finish. And you love me, right?"

Keita blushed deeply and turned his head away from Kanchi. "Of course not!" He paused and turned his head back to Kanchi. "Well, maybe. I guess I do. I love having you as a friend."

Kanchi smiled. "Do you see what I mean? Love has a lot of different shapes. Especially romantic love. Who cares what some people here and there say? It's your personal feelings that count. And I don't see any problem with two boys liking each other. Maybe you shouldn't either. That's up to you, of course. I can't force you to believe in something if you don't want to."

"I…I don't know. It just doesn't feel right."

Without a moment's notice Kanchi leaned in, kissed Keita on the lips briefly, and pulled back, blushing. "Does it still not feel right?" Keita just stared at him in shock. A period of silence began to drag between the two of them. Kanchi frowned and dropped his head into his hands. "I-I'm sorry Keita. I shouldn't have done that. I… ugh, I'm so stupid! Keita I'm so-"

"Kanchi?" Kanchi looked up. "No, it doesn't." Tears began to well in Keita's eyes. He quickly leaned in and embraced Kanchi. "I feel much better now."

Kanchi returned the hug. "Glad to hear that." Keita began to cry as he buried his face into the nape of Kanchi's neck. He felt warm. He felt safe. He held Kanchi tighter. For a long moment the two boys just held each other, Keita releasing his once pent up frustration and confusion, and Kanchi softly rubbing his back while he did so. After a while Kanchi spoke up again. "Hey Keita, I'm fine with hugging and all, but your snot is starting to seep through my shirt and it feels really gross."

Keita pulled away and gave an embarrassed laugh. "I'm sorry."

Kanchi laughed in return. "Don't worry about it." He reached over and grabbed a few tissues from his nightstand and handed them to Keita. "Here."

Keita blew his nose and few times and tossed the tissues into a nearby trash bin. "So… How did you know I was talking about myself and not a friend?"

"As your best friend I had my suspicions. Plus you mentioned that 'your friend' should like a girl like Fumi. That was the giveaway. You're kind of a bad liar."

Keita chuckled. "Yeah, I guess I am." Emotionally exhausted, he fell back and laid on the bed, and Kanchi followed suite. "Hey Kanchi."

"Yeah?"

"Does this mean you like boys?"

"You mean am I gay? Maybe. I'm not sure yet." He gave a warm smile. "But I do know for sure that I like you." Keita blushed and smiled back. "What about you?"

"I guess I'm - what was the word?"

"Gay"

"Well I guess I'm gay. I think. That kiss was pretty nice. Do you think you could-"

"Do it again? You don't have to ask me twice." Kanchi rolled over and cradled the back of Keita's head in his hand. He closed his eyes as he moved in closer and kissed Keita deeply, lingering as the two savored the moment.

Kanchi pulled away. Keita could practically feel the hearts form in his pupils. "Yeah, I definitely think I'm gay." The two smiled at each other. Keita let out a yawn, the mental exhaustion finally catching up to him and becoming physical.

Kanchi stretched and yawned in response. "I guess it is getting a bit late. Wanna call it a night?"

"But we haven't even done anything fun yet. We haven't even opened that new game!"

Kanchi waved his hand dismissingly. "Eh, that can wait for tomorrow."

"But I'll be going home tomorrow before we even get a chance to get into it."

Kanchi began to bashfully poke his two index fingers together. "Well you can stay the whole weekend if you want."

Keita lit up. "Really?! Let me just call my mom and ask if it's okay." Kanchi handed him his phone from the nightstand and Keita quickly punched in his home's number. His mother picked up after only a few rings.

"Hello, Amano residence."

"Hey mom, it's me. Is it okay if I stay over at Kanchi's place for the rest of the weekend?"

"Well… I suppose it's okay, so long as his parents don't mind."

Keita held his hand over the receiver. "She wants to know if your parents are okay with this."

"Don't tell her this, but my parents are actually both away on a business trip. They gave me some money for food and left me here by myself for the weekend."

Keita took his hand off of the receiver and let out a huge grin. "His parents said it was A-OK."

"Then I have no problems with you staying the weekend. Have fun honey. Just be sure to be back by Sunday evening. Your father should be back from his business trip by then."

"I will," Keita exclaimed excitedly, and he hung up the phone. "Well, since we have the extra time now I guess it's okay to go to bed." The two boys quickly changed into their pajamas and Kanchi set up a spare futon on the floor for Keita to use. He cut out the light, and both boys laid down.

"Good night Keita."

"Good night."

Keita shut his eyes and laid still. After ten or so minutes he found that he couldn't sleep and began to lightly shuffle around in his futon to try and find a comfortable spot. Kanchi heard the ruckus and rolled over to edge of his bed and peeked his head over it. "Are you uncomfortable?"

Not wanting to offend his host Keita shook his head. "No no, I'm fine. Just doing a lot of reflecting on today, y'know?"

"Well if you ever are uncomfortable you can always share the bed with me. Only if you want to, of course. There's plenty of room for two."

"No, really, I'm fine."

"If you insist." Kanchi rolled back over. Keita stared at the ceiling and spent a few minutes mulling it over in his head. He finally gave in, hopped into the bed, and nestled himself against Kanchi, hugging his back. Kanchi didn't reject him and snuggled up closer to him, placing his hand on top of Keita's. The two boys' breaths became rhythmic and their heartbeats became one. Quickly, and softly, they drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Keizou sat on the ground, dazed. "What… What the hell just happened?" He used a hand to scrape off the cum that had involuntarily sprayed on his face and held it out in front of him. It was sticky and a translucent white in color. He watched as it slowly slipped down his hand and began to drip from his fingers. Ever curious he gave it a quick sniff. The scent was very faint, but he found it to be similar to the smell of the bath house on a somewhat crowded day.

"It doesn't look like pee, and it doesn't smell like pee. But it has to be pee. I mean, it came out of his chinko!" He played with it a bit, stretching and swirling it, creating thin bands of cum that stretched across his finger and then quickly broke apart. Growing bored of this mysterious substance he wiped the remainder of it onto the grass beside him and laid down onto his back with a loud sigh.

His mind couldn't quite process all of Keita's reactions throughout the whole ordeal. He just wanted to compare his body with Keita's. What was so wrong about them getting naked together? Sure, they had never taken a bath together, but they were both boys so he didn't see why Keita had so much trouble doing so.

And what was with all the sounds Keita was making? He hadn't given much thought to at the time, but was Keita in pain? Was what he did to him hurting him? He closed his eyes. Instead of darkness all he could see was Keita's crying face plastered on the inside of his eyes. He gritted his teeth and pounded his fist against the ground. Not only did he once again watch on as an important friend ran away from him crying, but he also was the one that caused it.

"I… I was supposed to be Guts Kamen." Tears began to well in his eyes. "I was supposed to be able to protect everyone, to be the friend of everyone in the world. And I can't even be a good enough friend to those important to me." Slamming his fist repeatedly into the ground tears began to stream down his face. He continued to lie on the ground, the feelings of the rocks that had embedded themselves into his still naked body and the sun that tried to melt him balling up in his chest and being pushed out in choked sobs.

Suddenly he jumped up, wiped off the debris from his body, and got dressed. Wiping the tears from his eyes he looked up to the sky and let out a guttural scream, letting out all his pent up frustrations. He slapped his hands against his face a few times. 'What use is there wallowing in self-pity and wondering what I could've done better,' he thought to himself. That was the old him. The new him wouldn't be brought done by a single mistake. Holding onto the hope that Keita would come back someday, he ran into his tree house and began to sew.

Kanchi felt slightly cold as he groggily woke up and realized that Keita was no longer latched to his back. He rubbed his eyes as he sat up and looked over at Keita. He was sprawled across the bed, still asleep with a content smile and drool sneaking out of a corner of his mouth. Both his pajama shirt and pants had slid around a bit in his sleep revealing a small portion of his belly and the waistband of his underwear. Kanchi quietly giggled at his friend, amazed at even in sleeping Keita was stereotypically normal.

Without much thought he laid his head on Keita's chest and lightly wrapped his arm around Keita's waist, just quietly laying there with him as he slept. He closed his eyes and listened to Keita's heartbeat and felt his warm belly rise and fall with his breathing.

Up until last night he never really thought too much about his love for Keita. For all the years he had known him he loved him as an irreplaceable friend. They helped each other through hard times, had a lot of good laughs, gotten in tons of trouble together. But up until the previous night he was nothing but a friend. Now Kanchi had begun to realize just how much more Keita meant to him. He could still feel Keita's lips pressed onto his own. He pulled himself closer to Keita and intertwined one of his legs with one of Keita. He felt himself melting into the boy he held onto, wanting no more than just to stay there fovever.

Still laying on Keita's chest, Kanchi swiveled his head around to look at Keita's sleeping face again. He was met with Keita's gaze. "Mornin' Kanchi. Sleep well?" Kanchi jumped and quickly scrambled to the other side of the bed.

Kanchi chuckled nervously and blushed. "Soooo you were awake this whole time."

"Mhm."

"Then why didn't you say something?"

"It was nice to wake up to you holding me instead of the other way around. What, did you want me to throw you off?"

"Yeah. Well. No." He averted his eyes from Keita's and began to fidget. "Well, I mean I kinda thought you wouldn't be okay with it, seeing as how you might have all that stuff from yesterday on your mind. I only meant to stay there for a minute." He frowned. "I'm sorry. I just lost track of the time and-"

"Oh shut up." Keita grabbed Kanchi and pulled him on top of himself, their faces inches apart from each other. He smiled mischievously. "You don't see me complaining do you?" He pressed his forehead lightly against Kanchi. "Don't be so uptight about something like that. That's a part of your personality that I've never liked. You don't think about yourself often enough." He pulled back and looked Kanchi in the eyes again. "I like the impulsive Kanchi you showed me last night.

Kanchi gave Keita a quick peck on lips. "Something like that?"

"Mhm, just like that." Still on top of Keita, Kanchi shifted his body down to where his head was once again on Keita's chest and wrapped his arms around his waist and Keita held him in return. The two boys spent a few more moments silently in each other's arms, simply enjoying each other's presence. "I'm glad you're small Kanchi. Having you on top of me like this doesn't hurt at all. Imagine if I ended up doing something like this with Kuma? I'd be crushed."

Both boys burst out laughing and Kanchi rolled off back on to the bed. "Yikes, I don't even want to think about it," Kanchi exclaimed. "Kuma's not even my type."

"Speaking of which, when I asked you if you liked boys last night, y'know, if you were gay, why did you say maybe? Is it a choice? Do I only like boys because I just decided I did?"

Kanchi mulled the question over in his head for a moment. "Hmm, how should I explain it? It's not a choice, or at least I like to think it's not. I know I like boys, but I'm not sure if I might like girls too. I mean, I never had sleep overs like this or hung out with girls a lot right? Who's to say I won't like doing stuff like that with them? I can't turn away a possibility without testing it."

Keita giggled. "That's so like you Kanchi, just one calculation and question after another. I feel like you could benefit from being a bit simpler like me."

"You mean more average?" Keita jabbed Kanchi lightly in the ribs with his elbow. "I'm joking, I'm joking. I understand what you're saying." He propped himself up on his elbow and stared lovingly at Keita. "Not everything in this world needs an equation and a test. We don't have to write out all the numbers to know that one plus one equals two. What about you Keita? I know you said you were definitely gay last night, but what about Fumi? Why did you always make so much fuss over her?"

"Well, all the guys in her class thought she was pretty, so maybe somewhere in the back of my mind I decided that I liked her because I was supposed to. Or maybe I really do like her. I'm not too sure, but just being here like this with you makes me think it was all in my head."

"Don't think about it too hard. Like I said I'm not trying to make you stay on one side or the other."

Keita gripped onto Kanchi's hand. "I know. But I also know for sure I like, no, love, all this. I love being with you. For a simple boy like me, that's enough." The two boys sat up and hugged each other. "So are we, like, b-boyfriends now?"

Kanchi shook his head and Keita frowned. "Don't take it the wrong way. I really, really like you. And it's for that very reason I don't want to rush labels onto anything. If there's one thing I've learned from anime and manga is that love should never be rushed. So I want to take things slowly. We're definitely not just friends anymore though; we're so much more than that." Keita still looked a bit bummed out. "Is that okay? I don't want to hurt your feelings, but-"

Keita quickly shook his head as if to clear it. "No no, it's okay. You're right. Let's take this slow." Keita leaned in and tried to be the one that initiated a kiss for once, but his belly grumbled loudly. He quickly pulled back and blushed.

"Way to kill the mood," Kanchi chuckled. He hopped out of bed and pulled Keita to his feet. "C'mon, let's get some breakfast." The two boys walked downstairs and to the house's kitchen. "What sounds good to you?"

"Cereal or something else easy would be fine."

"What, don't think I can cook?"

"No, it's not that. I just don't want to be any trouble is all."

"Oh hush, you're a guest in my house, let me make you something."

"Fine, fine. How about eggs and bacon then?"

"Geez Keita, even your taste buds are average." Keita puffed his face in a pout. "But if that's what you really want then I'll make you something that'll blow your socks off." Kanchi quickly got to work. He turned on the stovetop, placed a pan from a nearby rack on top, and set some bacon within it. While the bacon began to pop and sizzle he whipped up a mixture of eggs, cubed ham, red peppers, and some herbs Keita couldn't identify. He set another pan on the now hot stove stop and poured some of the mixture into it. Keita watched as he skillfully managed both pans. Soon he brought a full plate of bacon and two plates of large, fluffy omelets to the nearby dining table. "Breakfast is served." He motioned for Keita to sit down. "What do you want to drink? I have OJ and milk. I can even make coffee if that's your thing."

"Milk is fine." Kanchi poured two glasses of milk, brought them to the table, and sat down with Keita.

"Dig in! There's more than enough to go around."

Keita picked up his fork and began to cut into his omelet, but stopped half-way through. "Hey Kanchi, do you have any ketchup. I usually put some on eggs when I have them at home."

Kanchi opened his mouth as if to protest but instead sighed and let out a chuckle. "I think I've played the straight man enough today." Keita tilted his head in confusion. "Let me get it for you." He got up and pulled the ketchup bottle out of the fridge and brought it to Keita. Instead of handing it over though he popped open the lid and began to squeeze it out himself. He wrote Keita's name on the omelet and surrounded it with a heart.

"What, is this a maid café? Are you going to start calling me master?"

Kanchi winked and gave Keita a grin. "Maybe." Keita gave a huge smile back, and the two boys began to eat their food.

"This is amazing Kanchi! I never knew you were such a good cook."

Kanchi blushed. "It's nothing, really. There's been plenty of times I've had to cook for myself, so just picked up a few simple things here and there."

"Don't downplay yourself so much. This is a lot better than anything I could make, trust me. I definitely want to try hard to become your boyfriend if it means I get meals like this."

Kanchi's face was beaming. "Thank you. Now let's hurry up and finish eating. I can hear that game calling our names."

"That's right, I totally forgot." The two boys quickly ate their food, tossed their dirty dishes into the sink, and rushed back upstairs looking forward to making most of the rest the weekend they had to be alone together.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Keizou fell back onto the floor of his treehouse and let out a satisfied sigh. "I'm finally done. It took longer to make than I expected, but it's finally done." He sat back up and looked at his work. He had stayed up all night sewing together a Shounen Beat cape, gloves, and mask for Keita.

He hadn't ever given many gifts in his life, and definitely never gave a gift to another boy, so looking at the one he had made for Keita filled him with apprehension. Would it be a good enough apology? Would Keita forgive him? Would Keita even like the gift?

Keizou rapidly rifled his hands through his hair and let out a frustrated grunt. He had no clue how this apology would play out and wasn't even sure what he would say if Keita even showed up. Heroes saved the day after some else causes trouble; He never saw an episode of Guts Kamen where Guts Kamen made trouble and had to apologize to Shounen Beat.

A shot of inspiration came to him. He knew exactly the person he could ask these questions to. No, he knew exactly the youkai. He dug into his pouch of youkai medals and pulled out Fuyunyan's. "Come on out, my friend, Fuyunyan. Youkai medal, set on!" With a flash of light Fuyunyan appeared before him and he could feel tears almost form in his eyes. Only about a month had passed since he had last seen him, but after all that the two had gone through a month felt closer to an eternity.

Fuyunyan floated over to Keizou and hugged him, and Keizou quickly returned it. "Long time no see partner."

The two let go of each other. "Yeah, it has been a while. How have you been?"

"I've been well, just floating around Japan, enjoying the sights, meeting new youkai. How about you? I figured I'd have to wait a lot longer before you decided to call on me."

Keizou's face became solemn. "I called you today to get a favor. Well, not exactly a favor, more like I need your advice."

"Oh? Well go ahead and ask. I'm not confidence that I can give you the best advice possible, but I will try my best."

"Well, you remember Keita right?" Fuyunyan nodded his head. "Well he actually came by for a visit the other day. And I kinda caused him a lot of pain and made him cry."

"How in the world did you do that?"

Keizou sighed. "It's a long story. I'm not even sure what I did wrong myself. Anyways I called you here because I'm not sure how I should apologize."

Without missing a beat Fuyunyan responded. "Well, where do you think you should start? I wasn't there for the situation and you don't know what you did wrong so I need you to give me a starting point." He motioned toward the handmade gift he had on the table. "I made him a gift, but I have no clue how I should give it to him or what I should say when I do." Without warning Fuyunyan burst out into laughter causing Keizou to become flustered. "What the hell is so funny? I'm trying to do something nice for someone!"

"I'm laughing because you don't need my help. You're just as bad at expressing you emotions as always."

"Waddaya mean I don't need your help? If I didn't need your help I wouldn't have called you."

"It's simple Keizou; you put your hard work and love into making that gift so all you need to do is give it to him, smile, and say you're sorry."

Keizou tilted his head in confusion. "Th-that's it? I don't gotta put together a whole speech or something?"

Fuyunyan shook his head. "Not at all. Actions speak louder than words. Guts Kamen was one of the things that got you and Keita close so this gift will say a lot more than any apology can. Just be sincere about it and I'm sure he'll accept your feelings."

Keizou smiled widely and hugged Fuyunyan. "Thanks. I knew calling on you would help."

Fuyunyan smiled back. "Any time partner. Now if you'll excuse me I have some business with a youkai to attend to." Knowing neither of them were good with goodbyes Fuyunyan quickly floated out of the treehouse and began to drift away. Keizou followed him and, understanding Fuyunyan's actions, just smiled, waved, and watched as Fuyunyan disappeared into the distance.


	5. Chapter 5

5

"We did it!" Kanchi yelled, his video game controller clattering to the ground as he leaned over and hugged Keita tightly.

Keita returned the embrace "Mhm! I thought we were goners for a second there, with that boss winding up his big final attack. I still can't believe your mana recovered just in time to heal us. If we had to start that dungeon over _again_ I think I would've gone crazy." The two boys let go of each other as the final cutscene began to roll and glued their eyes to the TV. They watched as their party of heroes laid waste to the game's villain and peace was restored to the game world.

Soon afterwards the credits began to roll, losing the boys' attention. For the first time all day Kanchi craned his head up towards the clock in his room and looked at the time. It was almost one in the morning. "Woah, I can't remember the last time I stayed up this late. Actually, I take that back. We stayed up a lot later at your last sleep over trying to watch those ecchi shows. I still have no idea how I was able to pull that off. Must've been magic. Or..." He paused and looked seriously at Keita. "Or it was a youkai."

Keita was thrown aback from the accusation. Did Kanchi know about the youkai that constantly surrounded him? "W-what youkai do you think caused it?" Keita nervously asked.

Kanchi burst out in a fit of laughter. "Which one was it? I didn't know you could be such a jokester Keita. Of course youkai aren't real. Just like any other myth there's just no scientific proof."

In an unusual fit of confidence Keita spoke up before Kanchi could say anything else. "Youkai are real though."

Kanchi let out another laugh. "Again with the jokes. Nobody likes repeated material though, Keita."

"I'm serious."

"Really now?" Kanchi leaned in closer to Keita with a smug look plastered across his face. "So where's your proof?"

Keita raised his watch up to Kanchi's face. "Right here."

"Your watch? How is that proof?"

Keita reeled back. In the heat of the moment he almost didn't realize he was about to reveal his biggest secret: his knowledge of the world of youkai. Should he tell Kanchi? He rolled the question around in his a few times a quickly realized how stupid it was. Why shouldn't he tell Kanchi? In fact, why was he hiding the existence of youkai in the first place? Wasn't the whole reason he put his life on the line to defeat Ikakamone to let youkai and humans co-exist? He had never asked Jibanyan or Whisper about it. Maybe it was about time he did. "Uhm, I-I have to go to the toilet. I'll be right back." He quickly left the room before Kanchi had the chance to respond.

Slamming the bathroom door behind him Keita dug out Jibanyan's medal from his pants. "Come on out, my friend, Jibanyan. Youkai medal, set on!"

Jibanyan appeared in a flash of light, sleepily muttering his name as he did so. "What do nya want Keita? I was in a purrfectly good sleep."

"Sorry Jibanyan, there was a question I just had to ask you right away, and I figured you'd be a more reliable youkai to ask than Whisper." Keita bowed his head in apology.

"How rare. You're usually nyaver sorry about summoning me." He paused. "Well, as long as I don't have to fight Hanahojin I guess I could hear nya out."

Keita raised his head. "Thanks Jibanyan. Well, what I wanted to ask is: How come I have to keep the existence of youkai a secret from everyone? How come I'm the only one allowed to see them?"

"I don't remember anyone ever telling nya that nya had to keep it a secret."

Keita's jaw dropped. "WHAT? So I've been keeping you guys a secret for nothing?!"

Jibanyan laid down onto his side and pulled out a chocobo, unwrapped it, and began to munch on it. "Hmmm… I wouldn't say it was for nyathing. It was probably for the best that you didn't tell anyone. Some people would abuse abilities. Others might try to get rid of us completely. Meowby it was an accident, meowby it was fate, but it was a good thing that nya were the one that got the watch. Nya can be a little selfish at times, but you treat us youkai like real friends, so we don't mind helping nya out every nyaow and then."

Keita smiled gently. "It really makes me glad to know I'm such good friends with you." His face became serious again. "So… does that mean that I should continue to keep you guys a secret from everyone still?

"What's made nya ask this so suddenly?"

"Well, the thing is that I've been getting close to Kanchi lately, closer than I have before, and I don't want to keep any secrets from him. Plus he doesn't believe in youkai so I would love to see his face when I prove him wrong."

Jibanyan finished his chocobo and stood back up. "Well if nya trust him that much I guess I wouldn't be that big a deal to tell him. Are nya sure he can keep a secret?"

"Definitely."

"Then hurry up and take me to him. I wannya hurry up and go back to sleep."

"Alright, alright. But how do I get him to be able to see you?"

"The watch, of course. How else would nya do it?"

"Well, I just assumed it only worked for me."

"Just beacause nya haven't seen anyone else use one that doesn't mean nya are the only one that can. Nyow hurry it up."

With Jibanyan in tow Keita left the bathroom and rejoined Kanchi in his room. "What took you so long? Did you have to poop or something?" Kanchi grinned. "Or were you just trying to stall and think of a good 'youkai are real' lie?"

"Neither. I'm ready to show you that youkai are real. But you have to promise me to keep it a secret."

"C'mon Keita this joke is getting old. Just-"

Keita stared deeply into Kanchi's eyes and raised his voice slightly. "Promise me."

Kanchi realized Keita was serious. "Alright, alright, I promise. Gimme the best that ya got."

Keita took off his watch and handed it to Kanchi. "Here put this on." Kanchi did as he was told. "Now push and hold down the button on the side." He did so, and the lens popped up, the watch began to make the search tone, and a light emitted from its front. Keita pointed down at Jibanyan. "Now point the light here and look through lens.

"Nothing's happen-"Before Kanchi could finish his statement he began to see a purple cloud form through the lens. He looked on, shocked, as a red cat with two tails began to materialize in front of him. He began to rub his eyes with his hands. "Man, we must've played that game for way too long; I'm starting to see things." He opened his eyes and looked again at Jibanyan. "It's…" He took a few steps back and ended up tripping over his own feet and falling onto his behind. "It's… real?!"

"Yup. The nyame's Jibanyan, nice ta meet nya." He extended his paw to Kanchi. Surprisingly, Kanchi slowly reached out and shook it.

"T-the pleasure's all mine." As Kanchi shook Jibanyan's paw his fear quickly subsided and his inquisitive mind took over. He crawled over and began to tug and examine various places on Jibanyan's body. "So this isn't just an illusion."

"Me-ouch! What the heck do nya think nya're doing?"

"Examining you," Kanchi responded matter-of-factly. "What are you made of? How were you invisible until I shined that light on you?"

"Just because I'm a youkai doesn't mean I have those answers." Kanchi tugged hard on one of Jibanyan's tails. "Cut that out! Hundred Paws of Fury!" Jibanyan began to rain down small paw strikes on Kanchi, sending him tumbling backwards.

"Why in the world did you do that?" Keita yelled.

"Well he wouldn't stop poking nyand pulling on me. What was I supposed to do?

Keita glared at him. "Just go home," he spat out. Jibanyan followed the orders without pause. Keita quickly ran over and knelt beside Kanchi to check on him. He had paw marks all over his face – and probably the rest of his body – and his nose had begun to bleed with the blood splattering all over his face and clothes with the impact. "Kanchi, are you alright?" No response. Keita leaned in listened for breathing. There was silence for a second before he heard Kanchi breathe a raspy breath. Soon after he gave a small cough and opened his eyes.

"W-what happened?" Kanchi asked in a quiet voice.

"Jibanyan got annoyed at you and gave you a pretty good beating. Are you okay? Should I call an ambulance?" Kanchi weakly sat up. "Don't move around so much!"

"Aw, don't worry so much, I'm fine. Just had the wind knocked out of me and got my nose bloodied is all." Kanchi looked down at his clothes. "Scratch that, I got my nose _really_ bloodied. Man, do I need a shower." He began to stand up, but once he got onto his feet he began to wobble and his knees buckled.

Keita caught him before he fell. "See? I told you you weren't okay. I should just call an ambulance."

"I'm fine, I promise. Just really, really sore. That cat hit a lot harder than I expected him to." Kanchi chukled.

"What's so funny? You just got the snot beat out of you."

"Yeah, but it was by a youaki. Y'know, the very thing I didn't believe in up until now. I feel like this is karma's way of getting back at me." He chuckled again. "In a way, I feel like I deserve it. I was treating him like a regular animal, and now I see that wasn't right."

"I don't think you deserved it. Jibanyan is just… really simple minded."

"Maybe. That whole 'nya' thing he was doing was pretty dumb."

Keita perked up in agreement. "I know, right?" The two boys burst out laughing. Once the laughing subsided Keita became serious again. "So is there anything I can do for you? Do you need some kind of medical treatment?"

"Nah, my nose stopped bleeding, I think I'm fine. I just need a warm shower to loosen all these knots in my body. Can you carry me over there?"

"No problem." Keita hoisted Kanchi onto his back and carried him to the bathroom down the hall. He set him down in the changing room section of the bathroom, let the tub start to fill with hot water, and turned around to leave.

"Um, Keita." Keita turned around to a heavily blushing Kanchi. "It still hurts a lot to move. C-c-could you help me undress and wash off?"

Keita's face instantly turned a bright red as he turned his face away from Kanchi's "I-It can't hurt that bad-" Without moving his head he shifted his eyes towards Kanchi. "Can it?" Kanchi only nodded his head. "O-okay then. First lift-" He gulped. "Lift up your arms the best you can." Kanchi did as he was told. His outer green jacket came off easily, but the inner white polo didn't. Keita grabbed the shirt the shirt at the bottom and began to pull it upwards, flinching slightly every time his skin made contact with Kanchi's. Every fingertip brush against his stomach and chest sent sparks down Kanchi's spine. Once the shirt reached Kanchi's head Keita gave it a light tug and it flipped inside-out as it came off.

Gaining a little more confidence Keita kneeled down and quickly took off Kanchi's socks. He then stared at the button and zipper of Kanchi's pants. "Do… Do you need me to undo these too?"

"Y-yes. Please." Another gulp. Keita felt like his heart was going to leap into his throat. He shakily undid the button and began to slowly pull down the zipper, taking care to pull it away from Kanchi's crotch so he wouldn't brush up against his genitals. Unable to bear the tension any longer Keita hooked his fingers in waistbands of both Kanchi's pants and boxers and pulled both of them off in one swift motion, his eyes closed the whole time. He tossed the garments aside and stood up, eyes still closed.

"That's all you needed, right?"

"Um, well, I, uh, was kinda hoping you'd help me wash too. O-only if you don't mind I mean."

Keita opened one eye and looked over at Kanchi expecting him to be cupping his privates with his hands. Instead his hands still rested lazily at his sides. Similar to the time with Keizou, Keita's curiosity over took him and his eye went straight to Kanchi's crotch. He opened his other eye and began to stare. Keita found that Kanchi's dick was about the same pale white and average size – albeit perhaps a bit smaller – as his but that his foreskin was naturally retracted enough for his tip to poke out a little even without an erection and that his balls sat neatly tucked underneath it. However, unlike with Keizou, Keita met the sight with more curiosity than sexual stimulation, his own dick only expanding and growing slightly. He had seen Kanchi naked many times before, but this was the first time he had decent chance to look at him.

Kanchi decided to meet bold with bold. "Take a picture, it'll last longer."

"Sorry," Keita stammered. "I guess I should get undressed too. No sense in getting my clothes soaked." He took a deep breath and gave the erection that was trying to build in his pants a chance to simmer down. Once it did he stripped off his clothes with little hesitation. "Do you feel up for walking, or do you want me to carry you in there?"

"If you give me your shoulder to lean on I think I can handle a couple of steps." Keita did so, helped Kanchi hobble into the bathroom, and helped him carefully sit on one of the bath stools.

Keita took a washcloth from the tub and squeezed some body wash onto it. "Where should I start?"

"My face please. All this sticky blood is driving me crazy."

"Okay, close your eyes." Keita gently dabbed Kanchi's face with the washcloth, the blood easily coming off due to the hot water and soap. Once the blood was cleared he rinsed the washcloth with the tub's shower head and did same to rinse the remaining soap off of Kanchi's face. He repeated the same process with Kanchi's arms taking care not to add too much pressure and cause him pain.

Once the arms were done Keita's curiosity got the best of him; he wanted to see what Kanchi's skin felt like. He let the washcloth slide down his hand so that it was being held with only three fingers leaving his index and middle fingers free to roam Kanchi's body as he washed it. Keita gently pressed the washcloth to Kanchi's chest and began to slowly make his way down it slowly making clockwise spins with hand as he did so. Kanchi's skin was silky smooth as expected; it was a given for a rich boy to have excellent hygiene after all.

Kanchi closed his eyes and began to squirm from the sensation. The rhythmic motion of Keita's fingertips was a new and addictive sensation and he quickly felt himself getting an erection. He yelled at himself within his head and lamented not asking Keita to put a towel on his lap.

Keita continued to slide his hand further down reaching Kanchi's belly. He began to understand Keizou's actions from the previous day; getting to explore another boy's body captivated him. He dipped his index finger down into Kanchi's bellybutton and swirled it around. Both his hand and his gaze were low enough to see Kanchi's now fully erect penis. Keita wanted nothing more in that moment but to grasp it with his own hand, but he respected Kanchi too much to do so.

Instead, he quickly moved down to Kanchi's thighs, legs, and feet, not giving them too much attention as they were mostly clean already. Keita still left his index and middle fingers uncovered causing Kanchi's dick to twitch and bubble pre-cum at every random sensitive spot Keita hit. Kanchi felt his face burn even brighter.

Keita stood back up, covering his own erection with the washcloth as he positioned himself behind Kanchi to wash his back. His let his hand begin to dance across it, his free fingers tracing along the shoulder blades and down the spine. Kanchi let out a small moan as shivers shot through his body.

Keita filled a nearby bucket with water and slowly dumped it over Kanchi to rinse him off. "There, all done." Still embarrassed of his own erection Keita tried to tuck his dick in-between his legs and covered his lap with a towel and he sat down on a stool across from Kanchi. He lathered the washcloth with body wash again, but before he could start washing his own body Kanchi spoke.

"Um… Keita?"

"Yeah?" Keita looked directly at Kanchi. His eyes looked somewhat glassed over and his chest heaved up and down from labored breathing.

"You… You forgot to clean a part of me." With that statement Kanchi's hormones began to take over and he spread his legs wide and thrusted his hips slightly forward causing his dick to bob up and down and pre-cum to drip to the floor.

Keita balled his fists an attempt to resist temptations, his eyes glued to Kanchi's dick nonetheless. "No, I can't wash there. It… It wouldn't be right."

"But-" Kanchi cupped his balls and pressed his dick against his belly with his hand. "This is where it hurts the most." Kanchi let go of his privates and his dick slowly retracted back to an angled point, a trail of pre-cum stretching from his belly then quickly breaking apart.

Keita finally released his inhibitions and sat himself in front of Kanchi's outstretched legs, tossing the washcloth aside and forgetting his innocent mission of just cleaning his friend. Imitating Keizou he started by swiveling his finger around the tip. Kanchi let out a gasp and a bead of pre-cum dribbled down Keita's finger.

Craving more contact Keita wrapped his fingers around Kanchi's dick and gently squeezed. Kanchi moaned and thrust his hips into Keita's hand. "Move," he whispered, inaudible to Keita. Keita looked up wondering what his friend had said. "Move…" Kanchi said louder this time. "Move your hand."

In a trance Keita nodded and began to move his hand up and down eliciting moans from Kanchi whenever he brought the foreskin across the tip. Keita felt his own dick beg for attention and he reached down with his spare hand and began to jack himself off as well.

Both boys began to feel their bodies heat up and melt as a level of pleasure they've never experienced before washed over them. The boys stared intently at each other's dicks as Keita rhythmically stroked them both. Keita picked up the pace and moved both of his hands up and down with increased fervor. With the speed Keita could feel his orgasm begin to build and demand a release. "Kanchi, I'm really close."

"Me too," Kanchi gasped out between breaths. "Faster… Faster…Fast-" Kanchi's hips bucked and ribbons of cum spurted from his dick and splatted onto Keita.

Keita began to work his own dick even faster. "I-I'm gonna squirt too," he choked out as his own seed spilled onto the floor. Overwhelmed, Keita collapsed into Kanchi's lap and the two boys spent a still moment panting. Kanchi then pulled Keita's head close to his own and gave him a breathless kiss. They lingered only for a moment, and as they parted both boys gave the other an exhausted smile.

After a short moment Kanchi broke the silence. "That… was amazing."

"Mhm," Keita hummed in response. "That felt so much better than when I'm just doing it by myself." Keita shakily pawed at the cum that Kanchi had sprayed onto Keita's face and chest and gave Kanchi a mischievous smile. "A lot messier too."

Kanchi giggled, embarrassed. "Sorry. It just felt so good that I couldn't pull myself away."

"It's fine. Like I said, it felt a lot better than when I play with my wiener alone." Keita reached down and squeezed the remaining cum out of his dick. "And look how much I squirted."

Kanchi chuckled. "Weiner? Squirted? Keita, you're too cute."

Keita puffed his face up into a mild pout. "What's wrong with those words?"

"Nothing, nothing. I just said they're cute that's all." Kanchi reached down and lightly squeezed Keita's now shrinking dick eliciting a cute yelp from him. "I really like it when you _squirt_ from your _wiener_ ," Kanchi playfully stated putting emphasis on 'squirt' and 'wiener' and squeezing Keita's dick every time he did so.

Keita squirmed on the tile, his toes and fingers curling at every squeeze to his sensitive dick. "Mmm, s-stop that Kanchi. It feels funny."

Kanchi grinned. "Okay, okay. Why are you so sensitive? Do you not jack off a lot?"

"No, not really. The youkai that beat the crud out of you, Jibanyan, and anther youkai live with me. I rarely get any free time, even in the bath." He sighed. "I don't get to do this nearly as much as I'd like to."

"That sucks." Kanchi laughed lightly. "I probably do it way too much. My parents are gone a lot for work so I figure 'why not?'" He tugged proudly at his genitals. "I could easily go another round."

Keita raised his eyebrows slightly and locked his gaze with Kanchi's. "Hmmm, I thought you were too sore to move around that much?"

Kanchi turned his head away and chuckled nervously. "Oh, w-well after the scrub down you gave me all the knots and sores were worked out."

Keita quickly leaned in and gave Kanchi a peck on his cheek. "Looks like you're just as bad of a liar as I am." He sat back onto his bath stool, grabbed the washcloth, and outstretched it to Kanchi. "Now it's your turn to clean me off. Hurry up, I've had enough heat for one day."

"Yes, Prince Keita, as you command."

Keita playfully tossed the washcloth into Kanchi's face. "Oh shut up." The two boys laughed together. Kanchi ran the washcloth across all of Keita's body just enough to get off the cum and sweat that were on it and quickly rinsed him off with the shower head. He did the same for himself and the two exited the bath, quickly toweled off, and slipped into their pajamas.

Kanchi turned to Keita as they walked back to his room. "Should I get the spare futon out again?"

Keita blushed and playfully pushed Kanchi away. "Well, I thought I was just gonna sleep with you again."

Kanchi ran into his room and jumped onto his bad, spreading himself across it. "I dunno, I'm gonna need a lot of space to stretch out and heal my wounds."

Keita jumped on top of Kanchi and used their difference in size to straddle and pin him down as Keizou had done to him the day before. "Oh? You seemed just fine in the bath." Kanchi gulped and felt his dick grow slightly. He had rarely seen Keita be assertive, and experiencing him being physically assertive, especially after their mutual masturbation session, sent a thrill through him. "Maybe you need more punishment," Keita added as he began to tickle Kanchi, disarming Kanchi's building sexual tension and deflating his erection.

Kanchi burst out laughing. "S-stop, I c-can't h-handle t-tickling," he gasped out. He flailed around for a moment hoping to escape, but being unable to he tried to tickle Keita back. Luckily he was just as weak to it as Kanchi was and he immediately flopped down next to Kanchi. "I think that's enough excitement for one day."

"Mhm."

Kanchi got up to flip the light switch off and cuddled up to Keita as he got back into bed, his head on Keita's chest and his arm wrapped around Keita's waist. "Is… this okay?"

Keita pulled him in closer. "It's perfect." The two boys melted together once more, falling asleep in each other's arms in an instant.


	6. Chapter 6

6

The morning greeted the boys quietly, the rays of sunlight sneaking in from the window and kissing the boys on their cheeks, gently waking them up. They groggily stared at each other, still loosely in the embrace they fell asleep in. "How'd you sleep Keita?"

"Like a rock."

"Me too. I never thought sleeping with another person could be this peaceful." He fixed their slightly undone embrace, savoring Keita's warmth. "It's a little uncomfortable at first, but when I start to hear your heartbeat and feel how warm you are I just drift away."

"Mhm, it's amazing."

Kanchi stared up at Keita "Not much of a morning person?"

Keita stretched and yawned. "Who is?"

Kanchi buried his face back into Keita's chest. "Good point."

The boys lay still with each other and dipped in and out of sleep again, unwilling to get up. After a while the sunlight began to permeate the room causing Keita to be forced awake. He blinked a couple of times, yawned, and craned his head up to look at the clock on Kanchi's nightstand. It was getting close to noon. He let out a long sigh and began to lightly shake Kanchi. "Hey Kanchi, wake up."

Kanchi unlatched himself from Keita and stretched his whole body. "What's up," he sleepily asked.

"I need to get home soon. I promised my mom to be back by the afternoon."

The statement snapped Kanchi completely awake. "It's really that late already?" He glanced over to his clock. "Aw man, do you really have to go already?" Keita gloomily nodded his head and Kanchi let out a long sigh. "Well, I guess you couldn't stay here forever." Kanchi tried to perk up a bit as he got out of bed. "No use in moping. The faster you get home now, the happier you'll make your mom, making you able to come back sooner."

Keita picked up Kanchi's positive vibes and perked up. "You're right." The two boys quickly dressed themselves and Keita gathered together all the items he had brought with him and put them back into his backpack.

The two boys sluggishly made their way downstairs and eventually dragged themselves to the doorway. Kanchi silently watched on as Keita put on his shoes. As he stood back up he quickly turned around strongly embraced Kanchi. "Sorry for putting you through all of this mess this weekend. Sorry for making you deal with my problems." Tears began to well in his eyes. "Sorry for-"

Kanchi held him tighter. "Don't say sorry. You don't have anything to apologize for."

Keita pulled deeper into Kanchi's embrace and began to bawl into his shoulder. "Then… Thank you for being such a good friend."

Kanchi rested his head onto Keita's and began to stroke Keita's back. "I'm really glad I could be here for you."

Not wanting his mom to see a teary face Keita inhaled deeply and slowly let it out as he regain his composure. He reluctantly separated from Kanchi and wiped his tears on his sleeve. "Well, I guess I better get going." He smiled at Kanchi. "We gotta do this again soon."

"Definitely. We still have a whole month of summer left after all." Not wanting to linger any longer on the goodbye Keita turned around and opened the door. Right as he began to step outside Kanchi's face lit up and he pulled Keita back in. "Wait here one sec." He ran up to his room and quickly came back with a box.

Kanchi opened the box a pulled out a smart phone. "What are you doing with that?"

Kanchi fiddled with it briefly and then handed it to Keita. "It's for you."

Keita's mouth went slightly agape as he stared at the phone. "I… I can't take such an expensive phone from you." He tried to hand it back but Kanchi pushed it away.

"No, don't worry 'bout it. My parents always get tons of phones preloaded with minutes on them through work. We're practically drowning in them." He took the phone from Keita a tapped the screen a few times and then showed it to Keita and blushed. His contact information showed on the screen. "And now you text or call me whenever and don't have to worry about my parents picking up."

Keita took the phone and clutched it to his chest. "Thank you Kanchi. I'll take good care of it." He stepped out the door and Kanchi closed it behind him. Before he saddled onto his bike he clumsily typed a message into his new phone.

As Kanchi began to climb the stairs back to his room he felt his pocket vibrate. He fished his phone from out of it and looked at the screen: 'Can't wait to hang out again – Keita.' He chuckled at Keita's use of a signature, smiled, and was overwhelmed with happiness.

Keita weaved his bike into a bush for the second time on his way home from Kanchi's house. Instead of getting up this time he just laid in the bushes, watched the clouds drift by, and... and listen to his loud heart beat? Keita clutched at his chest and felt as his heart rapidly pounded against it. Had he just been pedaling too fast? He didn't feel like he was. He inhaled, closed his eyes, and exhaled.

Kanchi's face floated on the inside of his eyelids. He quickly opened his eyes and vigorously shook his head to try and clear it. Kanchi couldn't be the cause. Why would he? Sure, Keita had enjoyed everything he had done with Kanchi, but why would those memories already be coming back up? He had seen Kanchi no longer than ten minutes ago.

Brushing himself off as he stood up, Keita began to look around. "This has to be a youkai's fault." He paused for a moment in anticipation for a stupid response from Whisper, almost forgetting that he wasn't even there. He let out a sigh. Life had been really predictable and repetitive as of late. Looking back at his alone time with Kanchi he realized that those moments were ones he really needed.

He pushed the button on the side of his watch and its light shone forth and the lens flipped up as the search tone began to play. Soon enough a purple blob formed from beyond the watch lens. "I knew there was one!" Then another blob began to form, with several more following suite. Keita panned his lens over the apparent crowd of youkai and they all began to take shape revealing themselves to be a pack of twenty or so Doki-doki; they fidgeted around so much that Keita couldn't accurately count. He took a few steps backwards, almost falling into the bush again. "Doki-dokis? And so many of them? What are you all doing here?" He swiveled his head back and forth, rapidly searching his surroundings. "Is there a marathon going on around here or something?"

"Doki-doki, doki-doki," they gleefully cried out in unison. Keita felt his chest tighten.

"Seriously, what are you guys doing here?" They continued to ignore him, crying out their same 'doki-doki' and dancing around. "Hey!" Keita yelled as loud as he could. The Doki-dokis fell silent and stared at him. "Can one of you please answer my question?"

One of them stepped forward. "We don't know why we're here. Our instincts told us to come here, so we did."

Keita cocked his head in confusion. "Huh?" He looked around and still saw nobody other than himself around. "But there's nobody here."

One of the Doki-dokis called out from the crowd. "But you're here."

Keita looked around again thinking he had overlooked someone. Still nobody. He pointed up to himself. "Do you mean me?" They shook their heads. Keita clutched his chest once more. "Why would you be here for me?"

The one that had stepped forward and spoke did so again. Keita assumed it was the leader. "Anything that gets a big 'doki-doki' from something calls to us." It looked at Keita's collapsed bicycle. "Were you biking really hard? In a race?" Keita shook his head. "Just get out of a big fight?" Keita shook his head again. The Doki-dokis looked at each other and began quietly chanting something Keita couldn't quite make out. "Did you just fall in love?"

Keita felt his face color deeply and he gulped. The Doki-dokis once again became worked up into a frenzy and began to dance and cheer 'doki-doki!' "Nonono, it _can't_ be that. No way am I in love!" He took a step back, tripped over his bike, and fell into the bush again. The Doki-dokis cheered louder. Keita put his palms against his ears, his heartbeat echoing with them in tune with the Doki-dokis' cheers.

Maybe he had fallen in love.

He took a couple of slow, deep breaths, his heartbeat gradually slowing. The Doki-dokis calmed along with him. He closed his eyes. "Maybe… Maybe I have fallen in love." Butterflies began to replace the drum of his heart. "I guess I am in love." His heartbeat returned to normal and the Doki-dokis began to have sullen looks on their faces.

"Doki… doki," they whined in tune with Keita's new heartbeat as they began to disperse and disappear. Keita put his hand gently on his chest and felt the steady beat. Kanchi floated into his mind again and he smiled. He picked his bike up, saddled it, and began to pedal hard wanting to get home as fast as he could and tell Kanchi all of what had just occurred.

He was only few blocks away from his house when felt something crash into his back. His breath was knocked out him he tumbled violently onto the road. He thought heard faint laughing; it was probably just ringing in his ears.

"Are you alright Keita?" Painfully, he swiveled his head towards the direction the voice came from. His eyes met with Fumi's. Still dazed, he just stared at her. "Can you still stand?"

"Maybe," Keita managed to stammer out.

"Here," Fumi reached out her hand. "Let's go inside and I'll treat your injuries." Keita let himself be pulled up by Fumi and, leaning his body weight onto her, the two hobbled into the house he crashed in front of. Whatever had knocked him down must have done so in front of Fumi's house.

Keita regained his senses as the two entered the ground floor bathroom. Fumi sat him down on the closed toilet and began to rummage through a nearby cabinet for medical supplies. "Hey Fumi, did you happen to see what knocked me over?"

Fumi set disinfecting spray and a box of bandages onto the sink. "What are you talking about Keita? You fell down by yourself."

He cocked his head. "Huh? I was sure I felt something slam into my back."

Fumi shook her head. "Nope, nothing." She giggled and stared intensely into Keita's eyes. "It was pretty amazing though. Any other boy would be crying their eyes out from a fall like that. You're so manly Keita-kun."

Before Keita could begin to ask all the questions that came rushing into his head Fumi leaned in and kissed him deeply. Her tongue began to mingle with his. Keita felt his eyes shoot completely open. She tasted sweet. His eyelids fell low again and his eyes glassed over.

Fumi soon pulled away and giggled. She ran her hand down his arm. "I really am glad you're okay. I don't know what I would do if you got badly hurt." She reached down and began to try and pull off Keita's shirt. It was almost over his head before he snapped back to his senses.

"F-Fumi-chan, w-what are you doing," he sputtered as he pulled his shirt back down.

"I need to check and make sure you aren't hurt anywhere. I can't have my cute little Keita-kun in any more pain." She giggled and ran her hand down his chest and stomach. He felt his dick begin to grow. All the clarity in his head that Kanchi had helped him achieve began to cloud and dissipate. "So," Fumi paused and kissed Keita on the lips again. "Will you let me check you?" Keita mechanically nodded and Fumi smiled in return. "Let's go up to my room then, so you can lie down." She pulled him up from the toilet seat and led him by the hand up to her bedroom. She sat him on her bed. Her room smelled sweet and addicting. Keita lifted his arms as Fumi pulled off his shirt. Immediately afterwards she reached down, undid Keita's pants, and whipped them off before he could respond to stop her, and chuckled. "So cute. Of course you'd still be wearing briefs instead of boxers."

. "Wh-wh-what are you doing Fumi-chan?

She shoved him onto the bed and straddled him. "I have to make completely sure you don't have any injuries." She leaned her head close to his chest and stared at one of his nipples. "This part is flushed so it must be hurting you." She stuck out her tongue and began to gently lap at his nipple. His dick was fully erect in an instant. She then wrapped her lips around it and began to suck, all the while licking at its now erect tip.

Keita moaned. "That's… That's not going to make me feel better."

Fumi stopped and looked at him. "It's not? In that case-" She quickly unzipped and shed her jacket, her under shirt coming off just as fast, leaving her in only a pink training bra. Keita gulped hard and stared at it, curious of its contents. She reached back and unlatched the bra letting it drop from her body. Her immature breasts wiggled slightly, unable to achieve the hearty jiggle that he had seen the older girls like the NyaKB group achieve. "Well if that's not helping," she cupped her breast with her hands a leaned them in towards Keita's face, "why don't you show me what I should do."

Keita's dick strained against his briefs. He didn't think this was something he even wanted. His body thought otherwise. He stuck out his tongue and gave one of her nipples an exploratory lick. Her skin felt extremely soft and smooth against his tongue. She shivered slightly. "You have to do better than that Keita-kun." He began to copy what had been done to him only moments before. He latched onto her nipple and began to suck. She moaned and pressed her chest further against his face. He never imagined a girl's breasts to be this soft and fluffy.

She pulled away and playfully pouted. "Come on Keita-kun, that's the exact thing I was doing to you." She stood up on the bed and stared down at Keita. "Maybe you weren't hurt after all."

"I feel horrible, I promise. P-please take care of me Fumi-chan."

"Oh really?" She placed a foot onto Keita's crotch and began to lightly grind it. Keita shut his eyes tight and let out a loud moan. The precum that was already leaking from him now began to soak the front of his briefs. "Well if you're hurt, then why is this place so lively?" She giggled and ground the ball of her foot into the tip of his dick. "You're so wet already. I can feel it through my sock." She reached down to unbutton her shorts and slid them and her panties off in one motion. Keita stared intently at the very bit of anatomy he had only seen diagrams of in dusty books almost hidden in the back of the library: the vagina. A clear fluid was slowly dripping from it. "But then again, I guess I'm pretty wet too."

Fumi reached down and began to rub her pussy, her hand sliding rhythmically back and forth stopping only every now and then to dip a few of her fingers inside. As she did this she began to grind her foot even harder. "F-Fumi, please stop. If you keep on doing that it's… it's…" Keita let out a guttural moan as he came hard, the spasms forcing the translucent liquid through his briefs and onto Fumi's sock.

Fumi kneeled on the bed and swiftly pulled down Keita's briefs causing his dick to spring out and send cum flying onto his belly. A small strand flung onto Fumi's cheek and she sensually licked it off. "That's no good Keita." She gripped his dick and Keita let out a small yelp. "Even after you came that much you're still so stiff." She moved her hand to the tip and rubbed some of the leftover cum into it. Shocks flew down Keita's spine.

"Fumi-ch-chan," Keita gasped out, "Why are you doing this?"

She stared at him "Why?" A wide smile spread across her face. "Because I love you of course." Without pause she leaned down slowly ran her tongue from the base of his penis up to the tip. "That's why I have to take care of this."

Keita began to pant hard. "S-stop. Don't do that. T-that's dirty."

She continued to run her tongue up and down his shaft, occasionally stopping to swirl it along the tip. Keita felt his mind go blank. He had never experience such a level of physical pleasure. His hips bucked instinctively, begging for more. Fumi just smiled and took his whole dick into her mouth and began to bob her head up and down. Keita felt like his dick was melting, and drool began to drip out his heavily panting mouth. Every thought and sensation disappeared from around him and all he could perceive was Fumi's warm mouth.

She began to knead his balls with one hand while she ran the other down the inside of his thigh. Keita began to thrust his hips, wanting get as much of his dick into her mouth as possible, his feral sex drive the only thing remaining in him. Fumi bobbed her head faster, working her tongue along the shaft, occasionally stopping at the tip to swirl her tongue underneath the foreskin and directly to his glans.

"Fumi-chan, you… you really need to stop. I'm… I'm really close." Fumi ignored his request and picked up her pace. "I'm gonna squirt!" Keita moaned out. He thrust deeply, his pelvis almost slamming into her face as he unloaded his cum. Panting, Keita watched as Fumi's throat undulated and she swallowed his seed.

Suddenly Fumi's eyes became hazy for a moment and then they cleared. She looked around her room, at Keita, down to herself, and screamed. She quickly left the bed and ran from the room, tears welling in her eyes.

Keita lay panting in the bed, drained and extremely confused. A laugh then began to echo around him, starting as a chuckle and then leading into a loud outburst. His sense and rational thought began to come back to him and he was finally able to realize the true outlandish nature of the situation. 'It had to have been a youkai' he thought to himself. Shakily he raised his watch and activated it and instantly his suspicious were proven true.

A mostly pink youkai with extremely long, bright pink hair appeared. Keita watched on as the youkai doubled over in laughter as it floated in the air, the small heart shaped cannons it had in place of hands clutched at its belly. "Now _that's_ what I call a show of love."

"Who are you? What did you do to Fumi?"

The youkai smiled deviously a flipped its hair with one of its hand cannons. "Why I'm the one and only master of love, the beautiful Motemacool-sama. But you can also call me Casanuva as well; they're both beautiful names." He floated closer to Keita and grinned. He pointed one of his cannons into the air and heart came flying out of it and phased through the ceiling. "As for what I did to your pretty little girlfriend, I didn't do anything."

"That's a lie!" Keita yelled in anger. "And she's not my girlfriend."

Casanuva giggled. "She might as well be, after all she did with you." Keita just glared at him. "Annnnyways, I really didn't do anything to her. I did something to you. You saw the heart that came out of my hand right? Anyone that's hit by that immediately becomes extremely popular and loved by everyone."

"But… why? Why did you shoot me?"

"Weeeeeell I just happened to catch some of the nasty, nasty things that you were doing with that other boy, so I thought to myself 'Casanuva, you beautiful youkai, you need to help this young man out.' So I followed you home and shot you right in front of this pretty little girl's house so I could get the taste of that nasty little boy out of your mouth." Keita opened up his mouth to yell at Casanuva more, but he cut him off. "Non non, no need to thank me. The pleasure of the job is more than enough." He extened one of his hands and a medal floated down onto Keita's chest. "If you need my help again just call. Au revoir!" With that the youkai floated out of the house and left Keita, exhausted and confused, on the bed.


	7. Chapter 7

7

He clutched the phone to his chest and closed his eyes. Not in his wildest calculations could he imagine his feelings for Keita to change this fast. One moment they were just friends, and a kiss and a cuddle later they were so much more than that. He could still feel Keita's warmth on his skin, still feel Keita's heartbeat gently thumping in his ear.

Kanchi heaved a sigh and flipped over to lay on his stomach and bury his face into his pillow. The more he thought about Keita, the more bittersweet he began to feel that he was gone. Already his sweet memories of Keita began to become ghosts that haunted him, taunting him with fact that Keita was no longer there. He clutched his pillow tightly.

And it wasn't only warm, fuzzy moments with Keita that swirled in his head; the carnal, sexual moments he had with Keita also throbbed in his memory. He remembered how soft Keita's lips were, and how Keita's fingertips sent shocks throughout his body every time they touched his skin. He clutched his pillow tighter as the lightly bit his lower lip and began to grind his newly forming erection into his bed.

Keita's touch was the most sexually stimulating sensation he had ever felt. 'Though,' he thought to himself, 'I don't have exactly many other references to compare it to.' He ground his hips harder into the mattress, the pressure and his rocking motion gliding his foreskin up and down across his glans. Kanchi moaned softly into his pillow.

Without warning a wave of self-disgust washed over him and he flipped back onto his back in response. He felt ashamed that his sexual memories of Keita quickly overtook his sentimental ones. Love should have beaten out lust by a wide margin. His dick twitched in his pants and he felt the tip become wet with precum.

He reached down, undid his pants, and slid them and his boxers down past his waist. His erection pointed toward his gaze, mocking him. "Well," he spoke out loud to himself, trying to ease his consciousness, "It's not like I don't do this a lot already anyways." He coddled his balls with his left hand as he began to slowly pump his dick with his right. He closed his eyes and leaned his head farther into his pillow.

The memory of his shower with Keita shone vividly in his memories. He clutched his genitals tightly, slightly frustrated that he couldn't bring out the amazing sensations that Keita had given him. The memories stimulated him, and precum began to steadily leak out of his dick. He spread the fluid across the entire surface, his hand making a wet popping sound as his masturbation became more frantic.

He grit his teeth as a moan growled in his throat. Squirming in his bed, he began to feel his muscles twitch and his toes curl. "Kei…ta," he quietly gasped out. His hand movements became more rapid. "Keita… faster." He spread his legs as he retraced him closer to his body. "Keita… Keita… Keita…" His calls began to grow in volume. "Keita… Keita!" With his final yell his back arched and his body convulsed. He quickly covered the tip of his dick with his palm and cum began to spray into it.

Multiple spurts blasted into his palm and quickly flowed out, coating his dick and dripping onto his balls and left hand and down his thighs. He continued to clutch his genitals and breathed heavy, shallow breaths. He lifted his hand slightly away from his dick, ogling at the copious amount of cum he had produced. Never before had his orgasm been this strong nor had he produced this much cum in one session. Keita's hold on him was just that strong, and he welcomed the new ruler of his heart with open arms.

"My, my, you're quite a messy boy aren't you?" Kanchi panicked and quickly pulled his boxers and pants back up. He cringed at the odd sensation of the cum that had pooled in his lap being squished and seeping into his clothing.

Kanchi's eyes darted around the room in search for the owner of the voice. "Who's there?" He called out.

"The great Casanuva-sama, that's who." A mostly pink colored figure with long pink hair materialized in front of Kanchi, causing him to fling himself backwards and bang his head against the headboard of his bed.

"Wh-who are you. No, _what_ are you? Are you one of those youkai things?"

Casanuva lightly bopped Kanchi on the head and floated slightly backwards. "Foolish, boy I am not a 'thing.' I'm just a youkai." He paused and flipped his hair with his hand. "No, not just a youkai, a celebrity, a god among youkai. Casanuva, Motemacool, call me whichever you please so long as you remember the –sama at the end." He pointed at the large wet spot on Kanchi's pants. "Looks like you've been having fun"

Casanuva chuckled as Kanchi quickly covered his crotch with his hands. "What do you want? Why are you here?"

Casanuva floated inches away from Kanchi. "I'm here to shed some truth and help you, my dear boy."

"What are you talking about?" A heart began to expand and solidify from Casanuva's hand and a video began to play on it. The figures in the video started out fuzzy, but soon Kanchi could make out that they were Keita and Fumi sexually engaged with each other. He watched silently as Fumi made Keita cry out in pleasure. A heavy feeling piled in his chest, and his mouth went dry. "What… What is this?" Kanchi dryly gulped. "This can't be real."

Casanuva let out a hearty laugh. "Oh, but it is, every little bit. You see, you were just the appetizer for Keita, a small little distraction before the main course. He was just confused with you is all. A girl like Fumi is what he really wants."

Kanchi blinked a few times and nervously chuckled. "There's no way this can be real. Keita opened up to me, and did a bunch of stuff with me in the shower. So… So there's no way that this is real!"

Suddenly Kanchi's phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw that he had a text message. It was from Keita. 'Kanchi, I just did something really, really weird. We need to talk – Keita.' The lump in his chest traveled up into his throat and his breath became shallow as tears began to well in his eyes. Casanuva waved away the video heart and floated out of the room, leaving Kanchi alone, lost and sobbing.

'I'm on my way back now – Keita' Keita clumsily typed into his phone. He hit the send button and saddled himself onto his bike and began to pedal back to Kanchi's house. So many emotions swirled within him – anger, confusion, guilt – and he knew the only way to straighten it all out was to go back and talk it through with Kanchi.

He suddenly hit the brakes and came to a stop. Should he tell Kanchi? After stating so many times how he wanted to be Kanchi's boyfriend and then going and doing all the stuff he did with Fumi telling Kanchi about it might break his heart. Keita shook his head. Kanchi said that he was in the middle of exploring his options, of finding out if he was normal or gay, so why shouldn't he be as well? He began to pedal faster than before, intent on reaching Kanchi as soon as he could.

Kanchi cradled his face into his knees and continued to sob. He couldn't believe what he had just seen was true, but he knew he had to. With the timing of Keita's text being as soon as Casanuva's video ending he concluded that they had to be related and that everything Casanuva had told him was true. He hugged his knees tighter and began to sob louder. Did this mean everything he did with Keita in the past two days was fake? Was he nothing more than a test dummy to warm Keita up before moving onto Fumi? What were those hugs? What were those kisses? Who is the real Keita?

As he continued to ask himself all these questions he heard a loud knock at the door. Had Keita already come to talk? He remained in the fetal position and ignored the noise. A minute or so went by and the knocking still persisted. Suddenly he felt his pocket begin to vibrate. He pulled out his phone and saw that Keita was trying to call him. Realizing that Keita wasn't going to leave he rubbed the tears from his eyes the best he could and began to shakily walk down the stairs. Once he got to the front door he began to reach for the handle but stopped himself midway through, not strong enough to face Keita directly.

Kanchi took a deep, shaky breath and then began to speak. "What do you want" he weakly called through the door.

"Kanchi, let me in, we need to talk. A lot of weird stuff happened and..."

"I already know what happened" Kanchi angrily interrupted. "You used me as a practice doll and then went and had fun with Fumi!"

Startled, Keita took a step back and almost stumbled. He regained his balance and stepped back to the door to speak. "N-no, that's not how it is! H-how do you even know about it anyways?" The door flung open and Keita was met with tear stained, blood shot eyed face of his friend.

"Your stupid pink youkai friend told me! About how I was just an outlet for your confusion, and that you really wanted Fumi!"

Confusion spread across Keita's face. "What? You know Casanuva?" He quickly shook his head. "Look, never mind that now, none of that is true! Yeah, I did some stuff with Fumi, but it was only because Casanuva inspirited her! I… I didn't have any control over the situation."

Kanchi bit his lip, anger and sadness welling up within him. "Oh really now? Because it didn't look like Fumi was holding you hostage or anything. In fact, you looked like you really enjoyed it."

Keita averted his gaze. "W-well I'm a maturing boy, learning more about my body, so why wouldn't I have enjoyed it?" He quickly snapped his eyes back to Kanchi. "Yeah… Yeah, who wouldn't enjoy it? It felt good, should I feel guilty because of it? It's not like we're a couple or anything, why should you care!" Keita clenched his fists, his glare burning through Kanchi.

"I do care! You went on and on about wanting to be my boyfriend and then you go and do this? Were the past few days just a big joke to you?" The tension suddenly left Kanchi's body. "Do… Do I mean nothing to you?"

Keita clenched his teeth. "Yeah, maybe you don't" he spat out. "You always did act like a snotty, know-it-all Richie Rich." He let out an aggravated chuckle. "Thinking about it, I can't see how I was able to stand you all these years." Tears began to well up in Kanchi's eyes. Keita took out the phone Kanchi gave him and tossed it at Kanchi's feet. "Here rich boy, you can have your expensive toy back." Without waiting for a reaction from Kanchi, Keita turned around, got back on his bike, and pedaled furiously away as Kanchi collapsed to his knees, unable to emotionally comprehend the situation, tears silently streaming down his face.


End file.
